My Journey In Vienna
by maniacmichelle
Summary: Kahoko is in her lasts months of college, and she plans on moving to Vienna with Len afterwords. When she moves there, how will things work out for the couple? Will their love survive? or burn in turmoil? HinoXLen


**Authors Note:** I hope you guys like this. Reviews would be amazing! I will update for every minimum of 3 reviews I get per chapter, and I** will read and reviews one of your stories in return**! Helpful tips would be wonderful too! Merry Christmas everyone! ^_^

My Journey to Vienna

I was in my last year of college as a music/performance major on my violin.

"Wow did time go by fast!" I thought to myself as I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling. It was late at night, and I just couldn't fall asleep. I started thinking about the great memories I shared at Seiso Academy and at the university I had been in. I've met many great people over the years that have changed my life.

Especially one in particular.

I reached for my photo album I always kept on my nightstand. The book was a light brown with a flower on the cover and in the center was a picture of me and my violin. The album was completely filled with all the fun memories I shared over the years. When I flipped open my book, the first thing I saw was a picture of me and Len in the photo booth from when he came to visit me from Vienna last summer.

The picture was silly, but romantic. There were 4 pictures on it, the first one we both smiled normally in, the second one we both made goofy faces, the third one he was kissing my cheek, and the 4th one we made out in.

I sighed.

"I miss him so much"

I flipped through every page of the album laughing and almost crying as I was reminiscing through the memories.

In the back of the album I found the letters Len sent me while he was in Vienna. I opened up the first letter he had ever sent me:

_Dear Kahoko,_

_ How are you? It seems like we have haven't seen each other in ages. I miss you and your music a lot. It's not the same anymore without you around here to keep me company. I hope everything has been going well for you. I should be visiting back soon when I am on my summer break. We will make it memorable this time._

_ Vienna has been treating me well and the scenery here is amazing. The professors I'm studying with have been very helpful and I've been improving more and more as a violinist. I recently got to play a concerto for the people here. It was an amazing experience and I also met many famous musicians who came to see me perform. I hope that someday you can come here and enjoy this just as much as I am._

_ How's the last year at Seiso doing? Have you gotten accepted into and colleges yet? The pictures of the Christmas concert were beautiful. And your yearbook picture turned out a lot better than you said it was. You're beautiful, Kahoko. _

_ I have also included in this letter some pictures of me and my photo shoot I was in recently for a local popular music magazine here. Keep these with you so you will always remember me._

_ Keep me updated with everything,_

_ Sincerely, _

_ Your one and only,_

_ Len Tsukimori_

A smile crept across my face as I finished reading it and looked at the handsome pictures that were included of him playing and posing with his violin. He had also sent me the magazines in a different letter that he was included in.

After reading a few more letters, I decided it was time for sleep and shut the photo album and turned off my lamp. Tomorrow was going to be a new day.

-----------

It was Sunday morning and I slept in until about noon-ish. I finally decided to get up and make breakfast.

I looked in the fridge for some food to only find 2 eggs, some jam, and leftover steak from last night.

"I really need to go grocery shopping today!" I thought as I grabbed the last 2 eggs out of the fridge.

As I ate my two sunny-side up eggs, there was a knock on the door outside my apartment. Who could it be?

I answered to find the Fed-Ex guy standing there with a package in his hand.

"Are you Kahoko Hino?" He asked.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Well, sign here then." He handed me a slip and a pen, where I signed my name.

I sat down on my couch and looked at my package. It was decent sized.

I read the label:

_From: Len Tsukimori_

_To: Kahoko Hino_

_Message: Happy Birthday!_

Birthday? Oh my gosh! I almost forgot this Tuesday was my birthday! Of course Len remembered. I wonder what he got me?

I eagerly opened his package up to find several cute little souvenirs and trinkets from Vienna. There was also a small white box as well.

I opened it to find a beautiful heart-shaped diamond necklace.

"Len!!" I exclaimed, "You're so sweet. How did I ever meet such an amazing man like you?"

I also found a cute little card with a cake shaped like a quarter note as the cover. Inside the card read, "_Happy Birthday! You are now a year older, but still young and beautiful. I cant wait until you graduate in a month and you make your trip to Vienna! I'm very excited for your stay._

_ Love Always,_

_ Len_

I went into the bathroom and tried on my necklace. It looked so sparkly and beautiful! I couldn't wait till I get to see Len and I can wear it for him.

A month, I thought. It would only be a month until I graduated with a full degree in music and I would be headed off onto my longterm trip to Vienna. I smiled at the thought of living with Len. All these years of waiting finally were paying off.

--------

A month goes by very fast. Before I knew it, I was in my black gown walking onto the stage, taking my diploma, and crying from happiness. I had finally made it.

Soon after my graduation, I began packing my bags for my trip. I cleaned out my whole apartment and packed away everything. It looked so weird seeing my apartment so empty.

I sat down in a nearby chair in my kitchen. In a few hours, I'd be leaving to see Len. My heart beat began to accelerate. It had been almost a year since I had seen him.

And now, within about 15 hours, I'd be in Len's arms.

My mother and father helped me on my way to the airport. It was finally time to go through Check-In and I hugged my parents goodbye. I was glad to be leaving Japan, but I was still going to miss them to death.

"Call us when you get there, honey!" My mother said choking back tears, "My baby grew up too fast…"

"Don't worry mom. I promise I will call you and visit!" I kissed her and my father goodbye one last time and then I proceeded through check-in.

The plane ride was agonizingly long. I began to grow impatient. The food was gross, just like most plane food is, and the only entertainment I had was this small little TV in front of my seat full of movies that either were stupid, or chic flicks that reminded me too much of Len and me.

The guy I sat next to was completely German, and hardly knew any Japanese.

"Sprechen Sie Deutsch?" He asked me. (Do you speak German?)

"Nein. Sehr Schlecht." I replied (No. Very Poorly)

"Und Sie planen auf dem Bleiben in einem deutschen sprechendend Land?"

(and you plan on staying in a German speaking country?)

I could not comprehend half of what he was saying, so I shrugged and gave him the "I don't know what you're saying…" look.

After that we didn't say a word to each other for the rest of the flight. I kind of felt bad not being able to communicate with him. It was like there was this foreign barrier built between us. This would be easier for Len since he actually could speak fluent German. Now I wish I had paid more attention in my German class since I was going to be living in a country full of German speakers.

After the long agonizing hours, my destination had finally been reached. I went and got my baggage and tried looking for my blue-haired lover.

I probably spent a good 15 minutes looking for him until I could see from a distance, my one and only wondering helplessly through the airport.

The first thing I did was run towards him, releasing all my excitement. He finally seen me coming from a distance and before he knew it, I jumped right onto him.

"Len!! I'm so glad to see you!" I hugged him tightly. "That was seriously the longest plane ride ever!"

He smiled, "Wow I can't believe this day has finally came…I've missed you so much." He let me down and rested his hands on my waist. "You look even more beautiful then I last remembered." He pulled me into a passionate kiss that was worth all the time we were apart up to this point.

When we finally broke the kiss, Len helped me get all my bags into his vehicle and we headed to his apartment. On the drive though, he pointed out some famous buildings and such as well.

I stared at him as he drove. He grew up some more since I last seen him. He was even more drop-dead-gorgeous, and very handsome. And honestly, it turned me on quite a bit.

His apartment complex was breathtaking. I think a suite would be a better word to describe it. Everything was beautiful, fancy, and expensive. It shouldn't have surprised me any since Len has always been very elegant, and makes a good living.

He turned and looked at me, "Where would you like to sleep? I have a spare room if you would like to stay in there."

"Is your room off-limits?" I grinned.

He smirked and said "Not at all." and began moving my stuff into his room.

I laid on his comfy bed and soon after Len joined me too.

"I'm so glad I am here with you…" I kissed him on the lips and he pulled me onto of him.

"Me too." He replied caressing my cheek.

He embraced me for the longest time until his cell phone rang.

"Damn. I'll be right back Kaho." He got up and left the room. I sighed and laid there trying to soak in everything that has happened.

Len came back into the room and laid back next to me.

"I'm sorry about that. A friend of mine wants to meet you. We're going to meet up at a restaurant in about an hour, do you think you'll be ready by then? I know you must be tired. If you don't want to I can always reschedule it."

"I don't mind at all. I'm not that tired." I got up and dug out for some nice clothes in one of my suitcases.

After putting on a final touch of lipstick, I was ready to go. Len grabbed my hand and held it on our walk to this restaurant.

"It's so beautiful around here." I remarked.

"I told you so. You're going to love this restaurant. It's food is amazing. And I can't wait for you to meet my friend. _She's_ a very talented viola player.

She?

Why was I getting jealous all of a sudden? Of course Len was going to have female friends. I'm just over thinking everything.

My grip on Len's hand was a little more tighter than it was before.

"Are you all right, Kahoko?" He gave me a concerned look.

"Oh I'm all right." I lied, "Wow the lights are so pretty!" I said changing the subject.

"Mhm." I could still hear a bit of worry in his voice but he dropped it.

"Here's the restaurant!" He opened the door for me as we headed in.

I wonder what this girl is going to look like? Will she be something to worry about? Is she pretty? Does she like Len?? Why do I have to feel so jealous! I wish I could just wash all my worries away...

I took a deep breath as we walked to our table. I scanned around trying to find which girl could possibly be the so called "friend".

"LeAnn! It's great to see you again!" Len said joyfully.

I looked up at that moment to see who she was. And at that precise moment I wish I hadn't

She was absolutely **goregous.**


End file.
